Episode 5057 (27 April 2015)
Synopsis Max gets a visit from a frantic Karin Smart, who orders him to get rid of the stolen cars she sold him - the Organised Crime Unit raided her supplier that morning. Max leaves Phil a voicemail asking for help, and sets Ben and Jay to work clearing out any record of the cars at the Arches and Car Lot. With no word from Phil, Max badgers Sharon. Sharon’s sure Phil will help. In the park, Phil blackmails Ritchie to work for him again, having stolen her confidential client list. Ritchie agrees Phil’s account is settled. Het up now, Max orders Charlie to dump the stolen cars. Carol arrives with the news that Dot’s changed her plea to ‘Not Guilty’ but Max is in no mood to talk and snaps at her. Irate, Carol warns Max he could end up with nothing and no-one. Phil finally arrives. Later, Karin returns as Jay and Ben are clearing the car lot of its computers - a Lot she supplied has been raided by police and drugs were found in the cars. Max panics the police will think he’s in on the drug scam. Karin insists Max get rid of his clothes if he’s been driving the cars – the police will be all over him for evidence. Max strips, Karin bags up his suit and kisses him goodbye. Karin gone, Phil rounds on Max and produces a contract, ordering him to sign the Arches and the Car Lot over to him - or Ben and Jay will give all records of the stolen cars to the police and Max will be arrested in his underwear… Aunt Babe wants Mick and Shirley to talk over lunch, but Mick has nothing left to say. Babe soothes that Dean will get what’s coming to him but they must find a solution as a family. Linda’s fed up of everything being about Dean. Mick gives in to Babe’s wheedling for Linda’s sake. Over at Patrick’s, Babe informs Shirley of her lunch plan and sends Dean off to Blades with Buster, insisting innocent men don’t hide away, and promises to celebrate his return later. On seeing Dean, Stacey quits. Dean protests his innocence to Lola and the stylists, backed up by Buster. At Patrick’s, Shirley’s surprised when Mick arrives but Babe’s attempt to make peace with lasagne doesn’t go well; Mick declares he’s not selling or leaving his home and he’ll only move on when Dean is dead. He’s pulled up when Babe remarks it’d be the second son Shirley’s lost – it’s fourteen years exactly since Jimbo died. Shirley’s moved. Babe thinks if they’re to move forward Mick must buy Shirley’s share of the Vic. Later in Blades, over bubbly, Dean tentatively thanks everyone for supporting him. Babe’s toasting to her family and a fresh start just as a brick smashes through Blades’ front window. In Patrick’s house, Denise despairs over a water bill. She’s irked by the mess left by Buster and Shirley, and Dean and Tina hogging the bathroom. Buster presses cash on Denise for housekeeping but she isn’t impressed when Babe arrives too. Kim brings baby Pearl home from hospital and shows her off on the market. Donna can’t help breaking the news that Patrick’s house is overrun by Carters. Kim’s irked when Denise gives up the house for the Carters’ family lunch and declares Pearl’s homecoming is ruined. Kim wants the Carters out, demanding Denise put her family first. Denise reveals they’re behind on the mortgage and can’t pay their bills – the Carters’ rent is saving them from eviction. Stacey’s uneasy after getting a letter about testifying against Dot in court. Kat receives her own letter which she later reveals is a final request to give a statement on Harry. Stacey feels bad, having been ranting about her run in with Dean. Later, she moans to Whitney over a cup of tea that her past mistakes keep coming back to haunt her and she’s fed up of being alone and feeling sorry for herself. Stacey wonders if Whitney has anything stronger to drink. With Jane rushed off her feet covering at the café, Alfie proposes managing Beales, but Ian won’t hear of it. Alfie asks Jane for a chance to prove Ian wrong. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes